


Sandwiched between two metas

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Art, Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Crying, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Multi, NSFW Art, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Jason Todd, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Jason getting doubled penetrated by the father-daughter-duo.Batfam kinkmas exchange 2020 treat.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson/Rose Wilson
Series: Jason Todd art [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Sandwiched between two metas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).



> So I've decided to post my treats before my main gift this year XD
> 
> Hope you like this, Kuro!


End file.
